AGVs are commonly used in manufacturing facilities as one form of automation that helps in the efficient production and internal movement of equipment and machinery. The AGVs provide a transport that can be fully or partially automated to move equipment, workpieces, or inventory between locations within a facility. When used for manufacturing, an AGV can be used, for example, to move a workpiece or assembly between workstations or along a continuously moving assembly line. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,424. For automated movement, the AGV can be programmed with a predefined path, or can be programmed to follow a guided path, such as by sensing a wire or magnetic strip that is laid upon or embedded in the floor. Propulsion of the AGV can be by way of a drive motor. Movement of the AGV along a non-rectilinear path normally involves a steering mechanism having a separate steering motor that steers the vehicle wheel under program control. Where the steerable wheel is also driven to provide or assist propulsion of the AGV, the drive motor is typically mounted on the steerable wheel so that the steering motor turns both the wheel and its drive motor when steering the AGV.